Peace Makes Strange Bedfellows
by Stratusfear
Summary: [Set after Suikoden III] Caesar has a problem: he's in love with Apple, his 37 year old tutor! Does he have what it takes to win her heart or will someone else beat him to it?
1. First Offensive

**Chapter 1: First Offensive**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Suikoden III or any of the characters therein.

_From the Journal of Caesar Silverberg, Age 20:_

_Personal memoirs and the like have never really been my thing. This was actually Thomas's idea. He says keeping a journal can help you stay focused and on track. He also told me he thought keeping a record of past experiences sounded like something that would be really useful for a tactician. All I could think of was all those diaries of members of the Silverberg family who lived hundreds of years ago I was forced to plough through as a kid. Not something I enjoyed very much, for the most part, although the "forbidden" sections (which I found my own sneaky way into, of course) could get pretty interesting sometimes. Affairs, liaisons, and even a few sparked revolutions and political assassinations. I don't think my parents cared so much about the sexual stuff, actually – it was those last two that could probably land us in a lot of trouble if anyone outside the family ever heard about them. _

_Anyway, where was I? I recorded my experiences in the Second Fire Bringer War a long time ago. Apparently the family was pretty impressed. I think I got high marks because I was working with such a tiny, beat up army at the time. The Academy practically begged me to return and finish my education there, so they could be able to brag that the great prodigy Caesar Silverberg went there. Huh. They weren't calling me a prodigy when I dropped out, if I remember correctly. Apple and Thomas thought I should do it, but to tell the truth I've been learning way more here than I ever would at the Academy. I've been learning hunting and riding from the Karayans, lancing from the Lizards (Dupa is a really scary instructor) and swordsmanship from the Zexens. I'm not the stringy kid I used to be (although I'm not a muscle-bound brute, either), and most important, I'm as tall as Albert now. I've been serving as a mediator for the Zexens and Grasslanders, since I'm kind of the one that suggested the peace in the first place. I've come to think of myself as a "peacetime tactician", a tactician who uses his brain to figure out the best methods to keep the peace. Apple hinted that she knew some people who could tell me more about this – apparently I'm not the first person to come up with this idea._

_Apple amazes me. She's almost 40 now, but you'd never know it by looking at her; these past four years haven't touched her. When I tell her she'll get more wrinkles, I'm just kidding. You'd be hard-pressed to find a wrinkle on her in the first place. Her skin is still soft and smooth, she doesn't have any smile lines even though she smiles all the time, and her lips…those lips…they're still…_

_Um, okay. This is starting to sound like one of those diary entries from hundreds of years ago. Only that was mostly young Silverberg women having passionate affairs with the tutors hired to teach them. These men were usually old enough to be the fathers of the women they were teaching, but that didn't stop them. Either that or they'd be sleeping with the generals they were serving as tacticians. Or with some willful young soldier who the family definitely wouldn't approve of. Silverberg men actually seem to be a lot more boring than Silverberg women when it comes to their love lives. I didn't read anything about them wooing their female tutors, anyway…_

_Ugh, alright, I admit it, I'm madly in love with Apple. I've been in love with her since I was sixteen, but I've held back because I didn't want my age to turn into a problem. But, now that I'm 20, I'm a man, and I think I've earned the right to love whoever I damn well please. Now, as I was saying. Apple's lips. I like how they're kind of thin but they also pucker up in the center. I bet if I kissed her it would taste just like a real apple, sweet and tart and succulent. And forbidden. Argh! It drives me crazy, how long I've been wanting to kiss her! It's gotten to the point where I don't feel bad about it anymore, like I did when I was sixteen, but now I don't have any reason to hold back and waiting for the right moment is frustrating on so many levels. I've been waiting for a long time, and I think I've finally found the right occasion. The Zexens and the Grasslanders are having a ball to celebrate the peace. I offered to escort Apple there if she had no one else in mind. It nearly blew the lid off everything when she told me I should find a young sweetheart to go with me, not some 37-year-old woman. I managed to wriggle out of that by telling her I was waiting until I had a more stable career before I got romantically involved. That must have satisfied her, because she agreed to let me escort her. Apparently this event goes beyond just Zexens and Grasslanders, because dignitaries from Harmonia and Dunan and the like are going to be there. If I can get Apple alone, it'll be the perfect moment. Now I just have to pray that I don't humiliate myself somehow and that Apple doesn't freak out._

Weeks before the date of the ball, Caesar was already going counter to his laid back nature and going into hysterics over what to wear. Dancing was not a problem, as he'd been taught how to comport himself at high-end parties long ago. The Silverbergs were taught social skills with the same fanatical intensity that they were drilled in strategy. So, the main problem was his clothes. He'd never particularly cared what he looked like, but this night was so important that it had driven him to the point that he was agonizing over every physical flaw (real or imagined) he possessed. He had turned to Thomas for advice about this. In the end, he'd gone with black gentlemanly attire with the classic white frock with a gold brooch set with a stone that matched his eyes, because he figured it was the only thing guaranteed not to turn into a wardrobe malfunction. Then came what to bring Apple as a gift. That took a whole week by itself. He finally decided on the biggest, most beautiful, most expensive bouquet he could find. As for what to go get her in, he had decided to ride in a stage coach with Thomas and Cecile.

It had been three whole weeks of hell, but by the time it was over he felt reasonably good about it. The bottom fell out of his whole plan when he saw what he was picking up, however. When she appeared at the estate dining room where he, Thomas and Cecile were waiting, they barely recognized her. The only thing that hadn't changed was the glasses. She was wearing a tastefully sensuous blue dress, which hugged all the right places, and had her brown hair styled in a bun that made her bangs fall pleasantly along her face, with blue flowers pinned into it as a finishing touch. She was wearing expertly applied makeup that made her already pretty features become full-blown gorgeous. Cecile and Thomas were beside themselves with compliments, but in the moment of truth, Caesar found himself tongue-tied. When Apple saw the dumb-founded expression on his face, she took it for disapproval.

"Oh, no, is it that bad? I warned Jean this was too much for a woman who's going on forty, but she wouldn't hear of it. Plus I thought she was going to kill me if I put up any resistance – she was trying to make her own preparations while helping me and it sounded like it was going to take her a long time to get ready as it was. I hope you're not going to be embarrassed by me. I can change if you'd like…"

"No, no! You look beautiful! It's just…not quite what I was expecting." That was an understatement. And almost an insult, he realized a split-second after he said it; it implied that Apple couldn't make herself stunning if she wanted to.

"Thank you." She said, smiling and blushing. Things smoothed out after that, except that Caesar couldn't think of anything to say and he was afraid to touch her. He wanted to put his arm around her shoulders or her waist, but was too worried about her reaction.

"Would you like to take my arm?" He offered finally.

"Yes, thank you." She said, smiling as always, and deftly, demurely looped her arm into his. He liked the closeness. This way he could smell her perfume and feel her body heat. It was some kind of exciting yet subdued scent that fit perfectly with the way Apple looked, no doubt orchestrated by the expert, Jean. Thomas and Cecile chattered good-naturedly on the stage coach, which saved him from sinking himself trying to make conversation. So far, so good. When they got there, though, something unexpected occurred. He had just finished gently taking Apple's hand and helped her out of the stagecoach, when a blur with short-cropped blond hair shot past him and straight for Apple.

"Apple! Apple! Apple!" The man sang-yelled, lifting her up and twirling her around in the air several times. At first Apple gasped in shock, obviously not recognizing this crazy person. But then a self-conscious grin lit up her face and she started laughing.

"Sheena, stop it already! We're not eighteen anymore!" Apple finally scolded, and the man obediently put her down. Despite Caesar's silence, inside his head chaos reigned. Who the hell was _that_? This hadn't showed up in any of his calculations!

"I'm sorry, you're right." Sheena said sheepishly, obediently placing Apple firmly on her feet. Since she was wearing high heels the transition didn't go as well as it might have any other time, and Apple stumbled precariously backward until Caesar caught her by the shoulders.

"Who's this guy?" Sheena asked, finally noticing him.

"He's my…" Apple began, but Caesar cut her off.

"_Traveling companion._" Caesar grated out with more vehemence than was necessary in this situation, prompting a strange look from Apple and a raised eyebrow from Sheena. He hadn't meant to be so scary, but no way was he going to let Apple introduce him to everyone as her student. It was a sure fire way to ruin his plans.

"Oh, I see. What's your name?" Sheena's voice had taken on an oddly hopeful tone now. Caesar had no inkling as to what that could mean. This whole thing was getting weirder by the minute.

"Caesar Silverberg." The guy obviously recognized the name.

"A Silverberg, huh? Well, I guess that makes sense…" What? What was that supposed to mean? Caesar was totally baffled.

"Sheena, what the hell do you think you're – oh, spirits! APPLE!" A woman's voice boomed from somewhere in the direction the mystery man had come from. At this rate, he wasn't going to get even a second alone with her. It seemed like there were throngs of people lining up to see Apple.

"Oulan!" Apple shrieked happily and dashed toward a woman dressed in the clothing style of the Toran Republic. They embraced and then Apple was once more subjected to being lifted up and swung around like a carousel.

"Argh, Oulan, not you too! You're going to mess up my hair and then Jean will kill me!" Apple said warningly. Oulan placed her down even harder than Sheena had and Caesar once again had to rush forward to catch her by the shoulders. Sheena moved to stand beside Oulan, the two of them grinning sheepishly at Apple.

"Did you two come here together?" Asked Apple. This question prompted a sudden look of discomfort, even guilt to show up on their faces.

"Sheena! Don't run off like that and leave your kids in the lurch! And I'm surprised at you, Oulan, you're usually the one with common sense in this family." The voice of an older man rumbled disapprovingly, and both Oulan and Sheena winced even more. Caesar looked over his shoulder to see a burly man wearing a fur cloak and an expensive brooch approaching, accompanied by an older woman who was shepherding two young children. He turned back just in time to see something dawn on Apple's face, and she looked questioningly at Sheena.

"You…and Oulan…are you married?" She asked tentatively, treating the subject as if it were a very sharp object with a mind of its own. Sheena and Oulan were still grinning, but he could see them recoiling on the inside.

"Um…yes." Sheena answered. The joyous reunion had suddenly become painfully awkward, but Caesar had no idea what had made it go sour. By this time the older man had caught up with them, and he noticed Apple, too. He stopped dead and just looked at her for a moment, acting as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Oh. Apple, it's you." He said slowly, stating the obvious.

"Daughter-in-l….er, I mean, Apple, it's good to see you again." The older woman offered. Wait a minute. Had she just called Apple daughter-in-law?

"Well, I guess we're kind of getting in the way, all milling around out here in one place. We'd better go in." Sheena suggested, mercifully breaking the deadlock of silence that had settled over the impromptu gathering. With that, Sheena and his entourage headed into the ballroom, leaving a suspiciously quiet Apple and a stunned Caesar in their wake.

"What was….who were…" Caesar couldn't even manage a complete sentence.

"That…was my ex-husband and his family." Apple said softly. He couldn't place the tone. Uh oh. This was bad.

"Apple…I'm so sorry. Are you upset? Do you want to go home?" Caesar rushed to put his hands gently on her shoulders in a comforting gesture, but Apple brushed them aside.

"No, really, I'm alright, Ceasar. I'm happy for him. It wasn't a bitter divorce, actually…but I'll tell you about it some other time. We'd better go in." Apple's demeanor had suddenly grown distant. She once again took Caesar's arm, letting him guide her in, a distracted expression gracing her features. Once they got in, the next person to accost Apple was Jean.

"See? _See_? What did I tell you? If you'd just put a little effort into it, you could have every man for miles around eating out of your hand!"

"Hm." Apple replied noncommittally, rolling her eyes.

"I mean it! Oh, yes, and you'll never believe who's come here, and asking about _you_ nonetheless." Jean's voice dropped to a conspiratorial murmur. Apple's demeanor cooled considerably.

"Who?"

"Shu. The man himself. He's older than you but I daresay he looks as good as he ever has. Except…" Jean trailed off.

"Except what?" Apple asked, her voice as distant as her face.

"He just seems…sadder than I remember him." Jean sounded apprehensive.

"Hm." Apple fell back on the neutral response she'd given before. By Caesar's calculations, this made two old flames of Apple's that had shown up in the span of about five minutes. The only silver lining was that she didn't seem the least bit interested in either of them. Her response to this Shu guy had been downright chilly… Wait. Shu?

"When you say Shu, do you mean…?" Caesar began, only to be cut off by Apple.

"Yes, Caesar, we mean _that_ Shu." Apple sighed.

Whoa. Apple had had a liaison with him? He wondered how many other failed love affairs Apple had had with famous people in her time. Suddenly Caesar felt very small and insignificant. He recalled that guy Sheena was the son of a powerful head of state, too. Between the appearance of him and the looming presence of Shu, he was starting to feel this evening slip through his fingers.

"Well…?" Jean finally prompted after an eternity of broody silence from both of them.

"I think I'll let him come to me." Apple said airily, and Caesar could have sworn he heard her mutter under her breath, "For once in his life."

"That's the spirit." Jean said, nodding approvingly.

"Would you care to dance, Apple?" Caesar asked, not to hopeful of the result but feeling it might be good to take Apple's mind off things that were obviously turning her mood sour. Apple brightened and offered her hand to him.

"Why, yes, of course. Thank you, Caesar." She said warmly. He took her hand and led her out onto the floor. They managed to get through about two dances before the interruption he had been hoping would never happen occurred.

"Apple. It has been some time." A dignified voice, deep but subdued, intoned from behind them.


	2. Evasive Maneuvers

**Chapter 2: Evasive Maneuvers**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Suikoden III or any of the games in the Suikoden series.

**Author's Note:** I decided to make it from Apple's point of view this time. Hope that doesn't put you off. Sorry! Hope you like it nonetheless!

She had no idea as to what he thought of her. She had no _desire_ to know what he thought of her. But, then, as with everything else in her life, her desires hardly entered into the equation. The events of the Dunan Unification War had taught her everything she needed to know about what he thought of her, whether she wanted to know or not. What he thought of her, she surmised, was certainly nothing good. And, really, why shouldn't he think of her as a joke? It was a well known fact that everyone else did! Even Caesar, her own pupil – no, scratch that, _especially_ Caesar. At times even with her considerable seniority it was difficult to tell who was in charge in that relationship. It underscored the innate incompetence as both a tactician and a person she had long feared she possessed – no, _known_ she possessed. Or else why would she find herself in this position in the first place?

"Apple?" He prompted once more when several minutes passed with a great deal of silent rumination and no response. He actually sounded wary. That was not like him. Conviction and confidence were Shu's staples. Without them, what would remain of Shu? Nothing more than a skeleton, if that.

"Ah, Shu." She humored him finally. It was then she actually looked up at him instead of studiously avoiding his gaze. What she saw was…dare she say funny? She had never seen such an astounded, bowled-over expression on his face before. He looked…looked…well, Jean would probably call it spellbound but that word implicated things that Apple considered highly unlikely to say the least. Shu looked her over in a more gentlemanly and subtle way than Apple would have thought a man capable of. His head did not move with his eyes, and even his eyes did not seem to move from her face, though she perceived that they wandered all over her. It gave her a very uncomfortable feeling that she could not match with a suitable descriptor. She could not recall even one instance in all her days when Shu had looked at her like this, although whether he had looked at other women like this she could not say. He was looking at her, in short, as if she were a great beauty.

"You look radiant." He breathed, sounding astounded. This was perhaps the first compliment Shu had given her in God knew how long. She was surprised that the icy candor that had descended on her when Jean first informed her of his presence did not abate. She was unaffected by his praise and uncertain why that was. The last she recalled she would have done anything to gain Shu's favor. When had this frozen waste of chilly resentment suddenly engulfed her association with Shu like some impassable snowfall? How odd.

"Thank you for saying so, Shu." She said, favoring him with a smile she hoped was charming but nonetheless she could not force any warmth into. Very strange. In her heart of hearts, where that eternally sympathetic person she had many times cursed in her days as a tactician held sway, a little but powerful voice told her she was being too hard on him. Even in his selfish days of practicing tactics for the sake of personal gain, he had never been totally irredeemable. She had many times even acknowledged that Shu's philosophy was more pragmatic than hers (and thus, Mathiu's), and thus probably the right one. But neither her body nor her emotions were cooperating with Apple's compassion-tinged reason tonight.

"You say that as if I were merely addressing formalities. I meant it with every fiber of my being!" Shu insisted. He had aged. She could tell by the timber of his voice that had not been there on their last meeting. Whoever knew how many years that had been, she had certainly lost count. His voice had once been deep but smooth as silk, a voice that captivated all who heard it. It was still the same voice, just older and with an edge of roughness that aging usually brings. He was also more sophisticated than she remembered him being – in the old days he hadn't been sophisticated so much as obnoxious.

"You are looking well yourself. Black and red always did suit you." She said, it being her turn to look him over. He was indeed wearing a sumptuous black velvet reversible cloak with red on the inside, complete with a black suit of the same material, gold cufflinks with rubies set in them, and a frock of red silk. It was the kind of ridiculously expensive attire one would expect of such a wealthy trader, not to mention the former Chancellor of the Allied Nation.

"And this fellow would be…?" Shu asked, looking at Caesar. She did not like the way he was looking at Caesar. She recalled him looking at Riou – not to mention herself – like that on several occasions in the past. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Caesar bristle and knew he'd caught on to the negative connotations implied by that look.

"I'm Caesar Silverberg, Apple's traveling companion and fellow tactician." Caesar responded brusquely before she could introduce him, and sounded polite enough even though it was grated out through clenched teeth.

"Ah, a Silverberg. One of Mathiu's grandsons, I'd assume. You must be related to Albert, correct? What has he been up to since the Second Firebringer War ended, do you know?" Shu asked airily. Ceasar looked about ready to punch his lights out. Apple groaned inwardly. Shu had done the equivalent of calling Caesar a nobody, although whether that had been his intention or not she couldn't say. Shu hadn't had much to do with the Second Firebringer War, which meant he'd only heard dry official accounts and rumor. She wondered if poor Ceasar had been given even the slightest mention in these reports, or if he had been shoved into the sidelines by such awe-inspiring figures as Albert Silverberg, Hugo of the Karayans, and Chris Lightfellow. To avoid disaster, she needed to act quickly.

"I would assume you were going to ask me to dance?" Apple asked him, diverting his attention away from Caesar. This proposal distracted Shu and also seemed to dash cold water on Caesar's impending tantrum. She had no idea why the latter had occurred.

"Ah, yes, of course." He said, sounding pleased. She offered her hand and he took it, leading her out on the dance floor and away from Caesar, who by the look of him had gone into shock for some reason.

"I've been thinking of you a great deal for some time now." Shu said after they had suitably matched themselves to the form of the dance.

"Oh?" Apple asked, her perplexity clear in her voice. "I can't imagine why you would be, it's not as if I've done anything of any note in, well, years."

"The Second Firebringer War?" Shu prompted, sounding amused.

"That was all Caesar. Well, mostly Ceasar." She said, rushing to defend the reputation of the too often overlooked Silverberg.

"So he's your…traveling companion. The last I heard from the Silverbergs, you were somewhere between his governess and his tutor." Shu said. Apple's brows raised in surprise and her eyes widened.

"Why, Shu, I daresay you make it sound as if you've been checking up on me. Yes, he's been introducing himself as my traveling companion lately – in truth I consider myself lucky he's not introducing _me_ as _his_ traveling companion. He's hardly reverent. Actually, now that I think of it, he almost reminds me of _you_ in some ways, back in your glory days."

"Glory days?" He chuckled softly, and Apple thought she heard more bitterness than mirth. "I hardly think of them as such."

Abruptly the music stopped and the previously elegant couple nearly found themselves stepping all over each other. Shu looked around indignantly as if looking for someone to blame for this (besides themselves of course). Suddenly a large figure in the clothing of the Toran Republic materialized in front of her.

"M'lady, might I have this dance?" He was trying to be courtly but his booming voice rather ruined the affect. She almost hadn't recognized him in his well-dressed, clean-shaven state.

"Joker, of course you may. You look positively dashing." Apple found herself responding with far more warmth to Joker than she had to Shu. Shu apparently realized this because she sensed rather than saw his form stiffen.

"Why thank you, madam…Miss Apple? Is that you?" He asked. Apparently he had not recognized her until just then. He let out a roaring laugh that seemed to shake the entire building.

"It seems we've both opted for a change this evening." Apple said, smiling.

"Yes, ma'am, but this was entirely Queen's doing, don't give me more credit than I deserve! She's off trying to engage our dour Captain, poor lass. But, regardless, shall we take the floor?" She held out her hand to him and found herself being twirled wildly out onto the floor. Musicians from the Grasslands had begun playing a lively tribal beat, and Joker proved himself the master of such dances. In truth, she'd have been at a loss without him doing most of the work. As he twirled her over his head she caught sight of a familiar face. Luckily for her, the song ended just at that moment and Joker planted her back on the ground.

"Well, that was a wonderful dance, m'lady, but now I simply must go and get Queen and the Captain to join the party." He gave her a flourishing bow and departed. Apple, once her head stopped spinning, went off in the direction where she had seen…

"Nanami!" She called. A woman with a short, youthful haircut looked up from one of the many tables of food stationed around the ballroom.

"Apple, you're still alive!" The other woman cheered, her youthful demeanor showing through in her mannerisms despite the fact that she was only a few years younger than Apple.

"Oh, what, does that disappoint you? Hoping you'd seen the last of the quintessential book worm?" Apple demanded playfully, advancing on the other woman. Just then Caesar materialized from the crowd.

"Apple…" He began, sounding a tad crestfallen, then caught on that he was interrupting something. He looked questioningly from her to Nanami.

"Wow, who's the young stud, Apple?" Nanami asked mischievously.

"Er, that's Caesar Silverberg, latest tactical prodigy of the Silverberg family." This time Apple just decided to forego any mention of traveling companions. She didn't want to bruise Caesar's ego any more than Shu already had.

"Um…And you would be?" Caesar asked, giving her an inquiring look.

"I, young Caesar, am NANAMI THE PHOENIX!" The woman proclaimed so loudly that several of the guests near them were startled or shot them dirty glances.

"Oh please, in order to be a phoenix you would've had to have actually died." Apple's voice was dripping with good-natured sarcasm. She turned to Caesar, pointing at Nanami by way of emphasis. "Near the end of the Dunan Unification War, she faked her own death quote, 'so Riou wouldn't waste time worrying about me and just worry about getting the job done' unquote, although how dying is supposed to not distract someone who's close to you is beyond me."

"Oh, shut it, smarty pants!" Nanami snapped good-naturedly, slapping Apple on the shoulder. In that moment the two looked to outside watchers as if they had gained back a measure of their youth, as if they had transformed into teens again. After their laughter had petered out, they entered into a sort of strange stasis and hovered together as if waiting for something else to happen to perpetuate the moment.

"So, um…I heard you danced with Shu." Nanami killed the moment in one swift blow.

"Yes. One dance. Then I was stolen away by Joker from Geddoe's mercenary troop, who is actually quite charming and witty in spite of his reputation for hard drinking and silly behavior." She saw Caesar turn sharply away from Nanami to face her, giving her a look she categorized as horrified. Huh. And here she thought he got along with Joker and Ace. While one eye was on Ceasar, the other was watching Nanami. She looked relieved.

"So, how are Riou and Jowy?" Apple asked.

"Eh, you know. Same old, same old." Nanami sounded less than enthusiastic. Apple couldn't help but wonder if the other woman was suffering from the same misgivings about her life as she was.

"Well, anyhoo, I'll leave you and your young suitor to it." Nanami began to leave when the lights suddenly dimmed, indicating that the final event of the night, speeches by the leaders of the Grasslands and Vinay del Zexay were about to begin. Nanami shrugged and stayed where she was. After the speeches were over (with the last being a very eloquent speech given by Chris and a rather awkward but still inspiring one given by Hugo), the ball started to wind down.

"Quite a few of the well-to-does and sort-of-important people who came here will be hanging around for some time yet, including me if you catch my drift." Nanami hinted before she took her leave.

Caesar and Apple road back with Thomas and Cecile in the stagecoach. Apple found Ceasar to be strangely silent and tense during the ride. She wondered if he was still upset over the way Shu had behaved toward him. Once they got back to Brass Castle, however, Caesar brightened and escorted her to her quarters.

"Well, I know a lot of things sort of went wrong tonight, but for what it's worth you really did look beautiful." Caesar said as they reached the door to her room.

"Thank you, Caesar. I hope you at least had a good time despite the furor that seemed to keep popping up around me. Good night." She favored him with a radiant, if somewhat sad, smile and retreated inside.


End file.
